


flight

by equinoxe_ogg



Series: 2019 fics [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equinoxe_ogg/pseuds/equinoxe_ogg
Summary: a storm hits, and grian decides to test his skills.
Series: 2019 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	flight

**Author's Note:**

> first written 4/2019  
> the urge to edit was strong, but i wanted to keep it relativity the same.
> 
> oh, and everyone has wings

Darkness had fallen, and with it, came a storm. Clouds covered the stars and the wind began to howl, stirring the sea into frothing waves. Lightning forked across the sky, proceeded by crashes of thunder.

Grian was sorting his chests when the rain began to pour down, pounding against the glass. He looked out to the storm, and went back to sorting. Thunder boomed outside and the waves crashed against the base's walls. He simply ignored it. He doubted the waves would reach high enough to spill into his base, and if they did it would be relatively easy to clean up.

As he let his thoughts drift, Grian realized something. That storm would be fun to fly in. _Really fun._ With all the wind and the lightning it would be challenging. But, Grian loved a good challenge and often made decisions that weren't the best for his health, so he would do it. He would fly through the storm, and survive.

Lifting off was no problem, the wind caught his wings and boosted him up. Luckily, he had some potions from Iskall that waterproofed his feathers, or flying would be a lot harder. Still, the wind was harsh and Grian struggled to stay on course. As he flew, he got used to the gusts and his flight grew more stable. He circled around his base before flying closer to where the clouds were thickest. He rose above the storm, hovering. 

With a quick beat of his wings, Grian dove through the storm, breaking through the clouds and spiraling downwards. Tucking his wings in, he plummeted towards the ocean below. At the last second he snapped his wings open, pulling out of the dive and skimming the foam-tipped waves.

Grian tilted his wings and shot into the sky, the strong winds catching his feathers and carrying him along. He weaved between the spires on his base and sped back above the storm, where the rain couldn't reach him. Letting his wings go limp, he fell back towards the clouds.

Lightning struck in front of him, and he banked left to avoid it. The thunder crashed above him and reverberated in his chest. More lightning begin to rain down on the lands and sea below, each roar of thunder louder than the last. A flash of lightning lit up a cloud, and a flicker of movement caught his eye. In the middle of the storm, Grian saw a shadow of huge wings, bigger than he was tall. It must have been one of the other hermits. Judging by the size of their wings, it was either Joe, False, or Doc.

He swooped towards them, dodging lightning and fighting the wind. It got harder to fly the closer he got to the figure. A shadow passed through the cloud beneath him and the figure burst out the other side, spinning through the air. They snapped their wings open, facing Grian. He could see now that it was Doc, channeling trident in hand. The air around him crackled and sparked with electricity. Clearly he had been playing around with lightning. 

Grian dipped his wings in greeting and changed his flight path to glide a few feet away from Doc. Doc nodded back and with a powerful beat of his wings, dove under the lower clouds and appeared on the other side. He gave a grin and motioned to Grian to join him. Chuckling to himself, Grian swooped over the clouds and circled Doc. They spiraled around eachother for a moment, before Grian broke away and Doc chased after him.

Doc quickly caught up and it was now Grian chasing him. Grian shot after him, looping in the air and letting himself fall. He spun and snapped open his wings, arcing over a cloud and cutting off Doc's flight. The cyborg responded by ducking around him and throwing his trident downwards into the sea. A second later, lighting struck, almost catching the tip of Grian's wing. He flew at Doc, tapping him with his wingtip and racing away, Doc in close pursuit.

They flew for a while, battling the wind and dogging lightning (or in Doc's case, flying right through it). Angling his wings, Grian caught a strong gust and shot through the clouds. He burst out above the storm and stopped, hovering in midair. The sun was rising, painting the sky with swathes of color and setting the horizon ablaze. Below him, lightning flickered under the clouds. Thunder rumbled and the wind was calmer. He remained there, mesmerized, until the beat of wings caught his attention. 

Doc was gazing at the sun, lazily beating his wings every so often. When he noticed Grian looking at him, he gave a toothy grin. He let himself drop, and then shot up a few meters away and waved farewell, before turning and flying back towards the mainland. Grian circled back around to his base and landed on one of the spires. 

Grian stayed a bit, perched on his tower, watching the storm fade. He was exhausted, he had never flown in a storm before and it was tiring. But now he knew why Doc loved storms so much, they were exciting, but awfully challenging to fly in. Unless, like Doc, you had huge wings. 

Glancing at the dissipating clouds one last time, Grian turned and leapt down the hole in the roof. He spread his wings and gently landed, stumbling into his bed. Snuggling down into the comforter, he fell asleep to the gentle chirps of his parrots.


End file.
